Since the invention of the integrated circuit (IC), the semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of various electronic components (i.e., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area. These smaller electronic components also require smaller packages that utilize less area than previous packages. Some smaller types of packages for semiconductor devices include quad flat pack (QFP), pin grid array (PGA), ball grid array (BGA), flip chips (FC), three dimensional integrated circuits (3DICs), wafer level packages (WLPs), and package on package (PoP) devices.
3DIC technologies are also known as vertical interconnect packaging technologies as they exploit the vertical dimension of the chip to reduce interconnect length and to achieve greater integration efficiency. The techniques for 3DIC package include wire-bonding, micro-bumps, through-vias, and more. A silicon interposer can be used to form a 3DIC package, where the interposer provides die-to-die interconnections for dies mounted on the interposer. For example, two dies may be bonded above each other with the lower die being coupled to the interposer by connectors such as micro-bumps. Alternatively, multiple dies may also be mounted in parallel above an interposer, and coupled to the interposer by connectors such as micro-bumps.
Signal integrity is an important issue for packaging. There are challenges for a 3DIC package formed on an interposer using metal layers inside the interposer to transmit signals between dies within the 3DIC package.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in the different figures generally refer to corresponding parts unless otherwise indicated. The figures are drawn to clearly illustrate the relevant aspects of the various embodiments and are not necessarily drawn to scale.